Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bond magnet and a method for manufacturing a bond magnet.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-3115 and Japanese Patent No. 3152659 describe a method in which a magnet is divided into small pieces to be subjected to saturated magnetization by a magnetizing apparatus and then are arranged to be formed into a multipolar magnet.